Fragments of Time
by GentleDestruction
Summary: Time Lords have always been known to be somewhat of a superior race. Now the Doctor is forced to face that fact one more time as he is dragged into a battle with his friends and himself. Set after Last Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Fragments of Time

This is my form of celebration for the upcoming tenth anniversary of the revival of Doctor Who! Without it, I wouldn't have this great show and I wouldn't have discovered Amy Pond (My favourite companion!)

_The story takes place after the events of Last Christmas_

* * *

><p>"No!" Clara's shout reverberated around the TARDIS as it whirred and hummed softly, listening to yet another one of the Doctor and his friend's many arguments. The Doctor huffed and continued attempting to persuade his friend.<p>

"Come on, it's really cool!"

"I am not going to a planet where dogs have no noses!" Clara firmly stomped her foot on the TARDIS to prove her point. Humans, they were so stubborn.

"It's a planet called Barcelona!" the Doctor said, waving his arms dramatically to prove his point. Clara folded her arms and continued to stand her ground, giving the Doctor that glare that always made him uneasy and a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"I'm the one who came up with the idea to go away for a holiday in the first place!" Clara reminded. She had stormed into the TARDIS, demanding she is given a holiday because the kids at school were nightmares.

"It's my time machine!"

"Now, you're just looking for excuses!" Clara practically yelled in his face. Sighing, the Doctor rubbed his temples. "This isn't going anywhere…"

"You think?" Clara sarcastically replied as she sat down on the captain's seat, crossing her feet. Resting on the console opposite her, the Doctor and Clara had a mental battle in their heads before a sudden jerk sent them both crashing into the floor.

"The TARDIS isn't happy with all the arguing." the Doctor realised. Clara sighed and held her hands up as an act of peace directed towards the time machine.

"I'm still choosing." Clara said sweetly. The Doctor groaned, realising he was out of her control freak league. Nobody could beat Clara Oswald's bossy, needy game player egomania.

"What you lack in size, you make up for in nuisance don't you?" the Doctor muttered to himself quietly, but not quite enough. Clara turned towards him and straightened her posture, clearly insulted.

"Well excuse me." Clara muttered in return. Before the time travellers could continue their debate, a bell began to toll loudly which attracted the attention of the duo. "Wait a minute, isn't that-"

The sentence was never finished because all hell had just then broken loose.

The TARDIS shook violently and Clara was sent crashing into the console. Spark danced around the console and the dim orange glow shifted to a deep red colour. Shocked, the Doctor leaped into action and began pulled levers and pushing buttons.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Clara demanded as she struggled to find a secure thing to latch onto. The Doctor continued to furiously attempt to control the TARDIS. After a few second, Clara repeated her question.

"I don't know! We're being pulled in!"

"Pulled in? Pulled in by what?!"

"I don't know! What am I, a time travelling brochure?!" The Doctor replied sardonically. Clara rolled her eyes.

"One would be fantastic right now!" Sparks continued to fly and the Cloister bell continued to ring loudly. Suddenly, an explosion knocked both of them away from the console and sent them crashing into the floor again.

A wave of nausea suddenly formed in Clara's stomach. When had they ever been travelling this fast?

"We're travelling too fast!" The Doctor yelled over all the chaos. "At this rate, the TARDIS could self-destruct!"

"You told me self-destruct was a manual operation!"

"Not if the TARDIS is travelling too fast to be controlled!" the Doctor explained cautiously as he struggled to bring his time machine under control. He was unsuccessful and the time travelling duo continued to hurtle to some unknown corner of space.

Clara squeezed her eyes shut and slowed her breathing. "_Not like this_," she thought. "_This death is too ordinary…I should be dying heroically. No. I deserve to die heroically. I am owed a heroic death."_

"Clara!" the Doctor called out to snap her out of her reverie. "It'll be okay." he comforted her as he continued to struggle with the time machine. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch and the Doctor was thrown backwards into the captain's seat.

"Doctor-"Clara yelled before she was knocked backward. Crashing into the railing, Clara heard the Doctor yell her name, before everything went black…

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond kicked a rock as she walked down the pavement in America, her new home. She had received the manuscript of River's book the day after she was sent back in time and then proceeded to write the afterword. The book was now published and Amy hoped the Doctor found the letter. She really didn't want her raggedy man to be alone.<p>

Amy sighed. It wasn't that she was upset that she was with Rory. In fact, she was ecstatic. The thing was they were so far away from home and all their family and friends that made her uneasy. Amy wondered if the Doctor ever told Brian they were stuck in time.

"Get used to it, Amy…" she muttered to herself. "This is your home now." but this wasn't Amy's home. Her home was in the TARDIS, travelling in time and space with her raggedy Doctor and her husband. They were her poncho boys.

Amy felt Goosebumps prickling the back of her neck. Travelling with the Doctor all those years taught her to never ignore a feeling like this. Slowing her pace, Amy casually examined her surroundings in hopes of discovering what could be a threat.

"I must be going mad!" Amy muttered when she realised there was no immediate threat.

A bright light almost blinded Amy. Shielding her eyes, Amy suddenly felt like she was moving. The light faded and Amy realised she wasn't in America anymore. Her surroundings were rustic and looked like it was broken down. She continued to walk, her curiosity piqued. Finding an old door, she peered through the window and gasped. She sprang into action and kicked the door open.

"Be careful!" she yelled. The woman looked at her, surprised.

That was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! They were so kind and positive ^^ Thanks to my beta, Besani who bothered to go through and correct grammar issues!

This chapter takes place three days after the Eleventh Doctor sends Clara home during _Time of the Doctor_.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran the palm of his hand along the underbelly of the crack in time, deep in thought. He stared morosely at the one barrier that held him from his people. All he had to do was speak his name and he would no longer be the last of his kind. He could be around his own people and maybe even his family.<p>

He sighed. He knew that wasn't how things worked. If the Time Lords returned to the universe the Doctor was currently in, they would discover the Dalek battleships above and war would begin all over again. The Doctor was tempted to bring the Time Lords back but Mother Superious Tasha Lem wouldn't allow it. She was well aware that the Time War would begin anew if the Time Lord were granted an entrance back to the original universe. 'Purveyor of justice, she is' the Doctor begrudgingly admitted.

His thoughts turned to his impossible girl. He had tricked her into returning home to keep her safe about three days ago. Brave, loyal, incredible Clara… If she knew the Doctor's plan, she would have refused instantly. She was always saving his soul and for that the Doctor was very grateful.

A painful emotion seeped through him as he realised he may never see his brilliant, bashful Clara Oswald ever again.

The last time that feeling passed through him was a day that hung heavy in his hearts. Memories of a ginger woman with incredible legs, a man with an incredible nose and a blonde woman with incredible hair flashed through his mind. That was the only day to describe the Ponds, incredible. They had become the lonely Doctor's family. Something he lacked after leaving Gallifrey. Of course he considered all his friends his family but Amy, Rory and River had been a part of the Doctor's life for such a long time and they had become a part of him that was reminiscent of his family back on Gallifrey and his granddaughter Susan. He pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his pocket and slowly put them on. The glasses improved his vision, something that had not been necessary since his first incarnation.

"Doctor…" A voice called commandingly. The Doctor cringed slightly as he stood on his feet and walked up the staircase to the top of the bell tower, his designated home. Finally arriving at the balcony on top of the tower, the Doctor was greeted by a rather pleasant sight of his glaring friend who had the power to destroy him with a single flick of her wrist.

"You are needed aboard the ship. We request parlay." Tasha spoke in a rather commanding and condescending tone. That was so typical of her. Simply nodding, the Doctor made his way to the area where the teleport was designated to take place. The area was filled to the rim with fresh snow and tall, mighty trees surrounding the Doctor's line of vision. Waiting impatiently, his mind trailed to the fact this planet was Trenzalore, the planet where he was going to die on. He had visited the future version of the planet, a barren landscape ripped apart by war. The Doctor shuddered at the memory. He would be dead on that floor had it not been for Clara.

The teleport took place and the Doctor suddenly found his surroundings changed. He was now standing in a warm spaceship. Soldiers and clerics were walking; some were discussing strategies as they walked while others were furiously typing away furiously on laptop computers. The walls were lined with religious tapestry that the Doctor found to be rather impressive. Walking around pretending he knew where he was going, the Doctor eventually wandered into Tasha Lem, who had a smile plastered on her face.

Accompanying her was a plump woman with brown hair wrapped in a bun. She was wearing a strictly black uniform and had an eye drive on. That made the Doctor weary. Last time he saw her wearing that meant the Silence was around. The worst part was that the Doctor knew this woman. She was the sadistic and malevolent Madame Kovarian.

Kovarian was a force to be reckoned with. She was responsible for kidnapping Amy and replaced her with a ganger duplicate. She then kidnapped River and trained her to kill the Doctor. The Doctor distinctly remembered Kovarian stating an endless, bitter war against the Doctor. The Kovarian here looked younger and rather affectionate with Tasha. Whatever caused her to become a bitter old woman had not happened yet.

"Tasha Lem, good to see you again!" the Doctor greeted his friend politely, keeping a watchful eye on Kovarian, who scowled at him. Tasha returned the Doctor's greeting before introducing him to Kovarian, sensing the tension.

"This is Madame Kovarian, my wife." Tasha explained proudly. The Doctor suddenly choked on air and started coughing furiously, punching his chest several times, earning an unimpressed look from both Tasha and Kovarian. After stopping his fit, the Doctor quickly regained his posture in an attempt to save his 'coolness'. "Sorry I just…never imagined you as the married type." the Doctor said quickly, awkwardly making hand gestures that had no significant meaning.

"Quite right," Tasha coughed lightly as she regained her posture as well. Kovarian remained silent, continuing to glare at the Doctor. "We shall discuss the parlay in closed quarters." she muttered as she led the way. "Can we have the parlay at a table this time?" the Doctor asked childishly, making Tasha stop in her tracks. She sighed at his juvenile behaviour and simply nodded before taking a new course of direction. The Doctor bounced on his feet and took to following her.

The Doctor took notice of the vengeful look Kovarian had etched on her face. That look unnerved the Doctor. It was the look she would usually give him later on in her life. Maintaining his calm façade, he coolly walked past her with a simple smile on his face. Strangely enough, she returned the smile. Except hers was devoid of emotion and was more of a sneer.

* * *

><p>Following Tasha through a new corridor, the Doctor jumped when he noticed a Silent in front of them. "Get back!" he yelled as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and jumped in front of Tasha.<p>

"Confess!" the Silent hissed but made no movement. The Doctor did not lower his guard, knowing full well the sheer strength and brutality the Silence were capable of. The choice of words confused the old man though.

"Confess what?" he asked as Tasha pushed him out of the way. The Doctor was about to yell for the woman to be careful when she made a hand gesture that signalled dismissal. The Silent surprisingly complied and walked off through the corridor. "It obeyed you" the Doctor noted, clearly surprised. Tasha turned on her heels and stared at him suspiciously. "Well, of course they did!" she yelled in a tone that made the Doctor feel like he was supposed to be ashamed.

"The Silent are genetically modified priests, Doctor. Their sole purpose is for priests to confess their sins to and later forget unless you have had long time exposure to them" she explained before looking at him suspiciously. "Have you encountered them before?"

"Stay on course Tasha, we're here to discuss the parlay, remember?" he reminded the woman while steering around the question with ease. Tasha stared at him for a few seconds before accepting defeat and continued the walk to the room where the parlay could be discussed. Finally, the pair arrived outside a room. After the metal doors slid open, it revealed metal walls that had tapestries from the ancient past and remembrance tapestries of past Mother Superious'. In the centre of the room was a long, mahogany coloured table. The Doctor and Tasha took a seat parallel each other, having a whole table as a barrier.

"What a nice table! Tables are cool" he stated in a superior and childish tone. Tasha ignored the outburst and got ready to discuss what the Doctor was here for. 'Such a workaholic' the Doctor thought to himself. "You know full well the Time Lords cannot be granted access to this universe, Doctor" Tasha reminded the man. Had the Time Lords been a peaceful and non-destructive race, she would have granted the Time Lords access.

But the Time Lords were not peaceful. If they were given access in their current state, a second Time War would begin and the universe would once again be ravaged. As the peacekeeper of the church, Mother Superious Tasha Lem could not allow that to happen at any costs. "Tasha, I can make them good! Please, let me do this!" the Doctor pleaded helplessly. Tasha was no fool. She knew what the Doctor was capable of, and turning the Time Lords into a peaceful race was something that was beyond his league.

"The Time Lords are an obnoxious race, Doctor. They believe themselves to be the superior race of the universe and will strip planets of its natural minerals and resources for their own egotistical needs." Tasha reminded her distraught friend. The Doctor could not argue with that. He was well aware of how violent and manipulative his race could be. His friend Peri once paid the price while he was held on trial on his home planet.

"They're not all evil! Take the Corsair for example, fantastic Time Lord" the Doctor said proudly.

"One Time Lord will not change anything, Doctor" Tasha said, applying cold logic to the discussion. Before he could speak any further, she hushed him.

"You know how bi-polar Time Lords behave; you're one yourself for goodness sake!"

"I can fix that, please!"

"Doctor, you are speaking nonsense. The Time Lords are a race who guarantee destruction, take the Time War for example."

"That was the Dalek's fault!" the Doctor exclaimed incredulously.

"If your race was no always advertising how strong they think they are, the Time War wouldn't have begun in the first place!"

"But-"

"DOCTOR," Tasha yelled sharply, cutting the Time Lord off midway. "It seems you are forgetting how cruel your race is capable of being. You seem to only want to remember the good in the situation"

"They're my people; of course I see the good in the situation!" the Doctor bit back. He was not impressed by how heated the discussion had become, and neither was Tasha.

"Your race can be a cruel and selfish one Doctor, I will not allow another Time War, and the last one was bad enough!" Tasha muttered.

"I can fix that; I can fix all of that"

"Can you fix their insatiable appetite for wanting to stay alive? Have you already forgotten what they had tried to do to Earth in the year 2009?"

"Tasha-"

"Enough Doctor," Tasha cut him off again sharply. "You will not speak your name and Trenzalore will not face the consequences because of it, this discussion is finished."

The Doctor merely grunted before standing up and making his way back to the Teleports, realising resistance was futile. Tasha sighed, worried for the Time Lord. This would have been exactly the right time for one of his friends to snap him out of his misery…but the Doctor was alone. He was a man who shouldered the lives of a thousand people and planets on his shoulders.

Hearing the sound of the Teleport boot up, she squeezed her eyes shut until the sound subsided. Suddenly, an alarm went off, catching the woman off guard.

"Goodbye, dearies." a voice rung over the speaker. The voice belonged to Kovarian. Realising where the message was being broadcasted, Tasha hastily made her way to the recording studio where she found her wife sneering into a microphone. Surrounding her was a large number of Silent. Two of the Silent grabbed her and kept her in a vice-like grip. "Kovarian, what in the name of the Papal Mainframe do you think you're doing?!" Tasha demanded. Kovarian simply turned on her heels and smiled coldly at the woman. "I'm only doing what you told us to, dear." she replied bitterly.

"I don't understand!"

"The Doctor must not speak his name and Trenzalore will not suffer. This endless, bitter war will finally be bought to an end" Kovarian spoke coldly, malice flashing through her eyes. "What do you intend to do?" Tasha feared the worst. Kovarian was not a woman to take lightly; she sought destruction on a whim and viewed other beings as inferior.

"Why, I'm only going back in time to kill the Doctor, honey" Kovarian sneered as she told the woman her plans. Tasha continued to struggle but her captors kept her in place. "No!" she yelled defiantly. She was not going to have another Time Lord dead, she was the peacekeeper of the Church. "You said it yourself dear! The Doctor must not speak his name and Silence will fall. Kovarian spat the words as she sauntered towards the teleports. The Silence keeping Tasha in place shoved her harshly to the floor, now with the means to escape.

"Oh and one more thing, I think I want a divorce when I get back." Kovarian cackled as a flash of white light surrounded her and her renegade band of Silence. Seconds later, Kovarian and the Silent were gone, and Tasha feared the worst.

* * *

><p>The Doctor mumbled under his breath as he sulked back to the Bell Tower. Shoving the doors open and walking down the stairs, he walked towards the area the crack was located. He stopped walking, sharply facing the crack.<p>

Something in the atmosphere had changed and it made the Doctor uneasy. This was not the same uneasiness as when the Atraxi invaded earlier today. This was more like dread, which didn't help. Looking around the room and finding nothing peculiar, his eyes rested on the crack again. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked towards it. The first time he encountered the crack; he had just regenerated and was in the bedroom of a feisty young Scottish girl.

Suddenly the crack opened and time energy began to spill out. Carefully avoiding the leaks so he wasn't erased from time, the Doctor cautiously looked at the crack. Something was very wrong indeed.

Energy ripples suddenly enveloped him and the Doctor felt a searing pain shoot up through his head. He started to breathe rapidly and his eyelids watered as he felt a pain that was new to him. The Doctor soon realised the room was beginning to fade and it dawned on him this was a special kind of teleport. It was a teleport that bended the fabric of the continuum and shifted space and time to bend to its will… And it was extremely painful for Time Lords.

The last thing the Doctor saw from the crack were two beams of light exiting the crack. One shot straight up the stairs while one remained and started to form and materialise. The Doctor blinked, and felt as if a spell had been broken. The headache had disappeared and he was no longer in the Bell Tower basement. He was now in a rustic environment with desks littered all across the place and empty, narrow corridors looked broken and untended for many years.

"You've got to be kidding me" a voice called out behind him. Turning around, the Doctor wasn't quite expecting the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long! Thing kept coming up and it took me a while. *Bows a million times* Forgive me! Here's the new chapter. Thanks to Besani for providing a helping hand. Oh! There's also a new thumbnail for the story. Some news on my part:_

_Missy's returning for the opening two parter of Series 9! I'm so happy I could say something nice!_

_This chapter ties up some loose ends from the first two chapters._

_This was originally intended to be a chapter about ten and Rose but moved forward due to writer's block._

* * *

><p>The TARDIS stopped hurtling through the time vortex almost as quickly as it began. Sparks flew off the console and the cloister bell could still be heard as it continued to ring loudly. The Doctor groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his sore head. He looked around the console room with disdain.<p>

A cold aura washed over the cold, dead room which unnerved the Doctor. The blackboard had fallen over and books littered the entire upper floor of the console room. The Doctor sombrely stroked the console, impatiently waiting for a response of some sort from his beloved machine. His eyes dulled when he wasn't given a response.

Slowly stirring, Clara groggily examined her surroundings. When her vision cleared, she held onto the railing for support as she hauled herself onto her feet. With clearer vision, she examined her surroundings again.

"Where are we?" a confused Clara asked. The Doctor trudged towards the monitor wanting to know where they were. To his chagrin, he was greeted by a screen full of static instead. During this time, Clara had made it by his side and huffed at the blank screen.

"Looks like we're doing it the old fashioned way…" Clara decided moodily, begrudgingly shifting her attention towards the TARDIS doors. The Doctor looked at his friend, eyes lit up with amusement.

"You're the one who wanted a holiday." the Doctor reminded her as he followed her to the doors. "What better way to spend a holiday then ending up in a random, unknown location in anywhere of time and space?" he asked with glee. Annoyed she didn't control where they ended up, Clara turned to face him and mimicked him childishly.

"Come on Clara, you can't be in control all the time!" the Doctor replied, nervously avoiding her glare. That glare was probably one of the scariest things in the universe… and possibly beyond. Finally, Clara gave in and smiled cheerfully.

"You're right. Let's go!" she grabbed the Time Lord by the arm and dragged him towards the door. They both grinned from ear to ear before the Doctor opened the blue door and cautiously stepped out into the unknown. Clara soon followed in suit and her smile faded almost instantaneously.

"All of time and space…" Clara began as she examined her surroundings. They were in an empty corridor that had a rustic feel to it and looked like it was beat down by time. There was no cool air and was rather warm.

"…And we end up in a school." she finished with a sigh. Knowing him very well, Clara fully expected the Doctor to be disappointed and we quite surprised to see her friend running around exuberantly.

"Doctor… What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, questioning her friend's childish antics. She really hoped he wasn't on another sugar rush, last time was bad enough.

"This is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!" the Doctor stated proudly.

"It's a school." She bluntly countered her friend's excitement. He stopped admiring the empty hallway and ran back towards the unimpressed Oswald.

"No Clara! Don't you see?" Exclaimed the Doctor brightly.

"All I see is an empty, rather depressing looking school hallway." Clara replied venomously. 'All of time and space and he's excited by a hallway in a school!'

"Open your eyes Clara!" The Doctor urged her on.

"Open my eyes to what!" she demanded, the point of going on holiday was to escape work and school in particular.

"While it is an empty school hallway, it's not an empty school hallway on Earth." This piqued Clara's attention. She unfolded her arms and looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"It looks like a school hallway from Earth…" she replied, surveying her surroundings more carefully for any sort of indication of a different planet.

"It was built to look like a school hallway from Earth!" the Doctor explained with joy.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I bumped into something like this before by accident, I was intending to go to Ravenscala and we ended up on a prison ship with an alien Minotaur." he sighed, briefly remembering his adventure before returning to being focused.

"So if this isn't a real school, where are we?" Clara asked. Good question. The Doctor had no idea what time zone they were in. The timelines were too tangled for him to correctly sense the time zone and era they were in.

"I have no idea." he admitted. Clara sighed before replacing it with a smile. "Maybe it's better that way. More exciting right?" the Doctor smiled warmly at her, he had really grown attached to his best friend from Blackpool.

"Now you're getting it, you impossible girl!" the Doctor exclaimed affectionately. Clara's face lit up with excitement as the fact that they were in an unknown place sank in.

With an every growing smile, Clara pointed to the left. "Let's go this way!"

"No, I want to go that way!" the Doctor replied pointing to the right.

"Um no, you're not in charge this time!" Clara said, stamping her foot impatiently.

"I brought us here!" The Doctor soon replied.

"No you didn't… We came here by accident." she reminded him. The Doctor sighed. Arriving somewhere by accident usually occurred more than twice every week. Just when he was about to give up, he saw Clara smirk and his ego flared up.

"No. I know more about time travelling!"

"Face it Doctor, you're way out of your league." Clara cheekily replied. The Doctor huffed, flustered. Clara giggled at the sight of him; he looked like a child who didn't get any candy. She decided to put her friend out of his misery and came up with another pronounced plan.

"OK… How about we split up?"

"Split up? Split up?!" the Doctor repeated incredulously. "That's a…rather good idea, now that I think about it" Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor's attempted melodrama. She gave him a slight wave before going to her requested direction.

"Be careful, we don't know what's in this place!" the Doctor called out. Clara waved him off dismissively, far too excited to explore the new area. The Doctor watched her go with a look of fondness on his face. One day, Clara would leave his side one way or another just like everybody else had. He just wanted to prolong that eventuality for as long as possible.

Spinning towards the right, the Doctor walked for a few minutes admiring the architecture and the love that was poured into the intrinsic detail to make it look like an Earth settlement. If he ever had the opportunity to do so, the Doctor would shake the persons hand profusely.

Turning around a corner, the Doctor found a room and curiously stepped inside. He froze. Ahead of him was another person with his back turned to him. What made it even more shocking was the man's attire. From what he could tell, the man was tall with floppy brown hair and was dressed in a long burgundy cashmere jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"You've got to be kidding me" he huffed, recognising the unusual attire. The man turned around, his green eyes widening in surprise. The two men circled each other uneasily, attempting to catch the other out.

"I can't believe I thought that was cool…and that chin!" Twelve commented insultingly. In response, the Eleventh Doctor's hand reached for his chin before dropping it mid-way.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Twelve noticed just how much of Amy he inherited after long time exposure to his fiery ginger haired mother in law.

"What were we thinking, keeping that hair?! Were we trying to win a beauty pageant or something?" he criticised, scoffing. Eleven took great offense at this random man's insults. He was still adjusting to the sudden teleport.

"Who are you?!" Eleven repeated incredulously, insulted by this random old man that appeared out of nowhere. Twelve paused, his eyebrows furrowed into their attack position. This man was the last regeneration of his original life cycle. He wouldn't even remotely believe the possibility of a new life cycle, especially since he looks like he just arrived on Trenzalore.

"I'm nobody important." Twelve decided harshly. He hadn't the patience to explain who he was at the moment.

"Then why do I feel like I should know you?" Eleven asked, his old eyes searching the others, attempting to find a form of clue that would provide him the answers he needed. Twelve wasn't prepared to be so lenient.

* * *

><p>Clara strolled through the corridor briskly, occasionally stopping to admire the scenery and question whether the Doctor was lying about them being on Earth or not. Walking past a classroom, she froze.<p>

There was noise, she was sure of it. For a brief second, she was sure she heard the scraping of chairs on wood. Looking around, she saw nothing of importance apart from some old Greek statue. Dismissing and classifying it as her own imagination, she trekked forward like a born adventurer, pretending to know where she was going. Eventually finding a door, she twisted the knob and looked inside.

It was a spacious room that she instantly recognised as an office. It looked more expensive than regular school offices. "Whoever built this must have pulled out all the stops" Clara muttered thoughtfully. Curiosity washed over her when she laid eyes on a pile of reports strewn on the desk. Someone _really _went all out on the miscellaneous décor.

Shifting through the records, Clara read the reports, intrigued.

_James Smith, exceptional talent regarding English, Maths intervention recommended. _

_May Smith; bold, imaginative and exceptional actress. Anger therapy heavily recommended academically and socially._

_Scott Smith; laziness hinders academic success. Show incredible potential in Maths. _

Clara paused and furrowed her eyebrows. If this was just a representation of an Earth based school, why have reports that felt so realistic?

Clara spun around quickly. Was that scraping she heard? Dismissing it as he imagination, she continued reading the records.

_Bethany Petite shows incredible potential in academic subjects but is hindered by laziness. Outstanding grades in history and food tech. childishly laughs at any form of innuendo._

_Daniel Orange…could do better._

Clara eyes were drawn to the last report in the pile.

_Zoe Smith, exceptional capabilities in English and writing. Always talking about a Doctor? _

Clara's eyes widened. Suddenly the document was covered in bloody writing with a warning. It was warning her to get out immediately before 'it' got her. Immediately searching for any cuts and bruises, Clara found it wasn't her who had written it.

Something was wrong. No fake school would ever have documents this real. They wouldn't have sufficient information.

Immediately spinning around, she came face to face with the Greek statue, its face contorted and malicious. Clara froze immediately. Memories of her arrival on Trenzalore flooded back. She remembered the cold stone hand grab her. She remembered the Doctor call them the Weeping Angels.

She remembered she wasn't supposed to blink. Clara locked her eyes on the statue as she manoeuvred around it, edging towards the door slowly. She tried her hardest not to blink as she slowly edged towards the door until she heard the door slam open abruptly

"Be careful!" a woman yelled. Clara turned around in surprise to see a woman with long coppery ginger hair and surprised green eyes staring right back at her. A split second later, they both turned back to see the angel in front of Clara. Caught off guard, Clara fell onto the ground as she looked into the angels eyes.

"Don't look into its eyes!" the mysterious familiar looking woman yelled.

"Why?" Clara demanded. This woman had a suspiciously good amount of knowledge regarding the angels.

"Just don't!" she yelled back.

"Not until you tell me why I shouldn't look into its eyes" Clara said determinedly, keeping her eyes locked on the stone statue. The woman sighed frustratingly.

"These things have the ability to crawl into your mind and possess you with no hope of you surviving if you look into their eyes. They slowly manipulate and taunt you by making you count down as a means of entertainment" The ginger haired woman described, melancholy laced in her voice.

Clara still wasn't sure. If there was one thing travelling with the Doctor taught her, it was to always question the unquestionable and rarely, the questionable. Today was one of those rare days.

"How exactly would you know?" Clara heard the woman shift, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"I…had to go through the experience." She whispered and Clara immediately found a flaw in her explanation.

"I thought you said there was no hope of surviving. So how did you?" she asked, feeling the urge to blink.

"Mine was different! A friend helped me" She said simply as she helped Clara to her feet. The two females slowly walked backwards, too afraid to move their eyes from the angel. Looking up, Clara realised the light inside the room was faulty.

"It's not the light." The woman, keeping her eyes fixed on the angel at all times, said as though she read her mind. Clara started to wonder if the woman was actually a mind reader. No, she wasn't in a haunted house or a universally important bank this time.

"Then what is it?"

"That thing over there" she said, pointing towards the angel. Clara felt as though someone had just walked over her grave, and shivered. These creatures were one of the most sinister things she had ever met.

Suddenly the light went out. When it dimmed back to life again, Clara almost shrieked when the angel was directly in front of her, its cold, stony hand outstretched. Having no time to react, Clara felt like she was about to cry. The angel empty, hollow eyes watched her emotionlessly. She was surprised when the woman yanked her backwards.

"I know this is a rubbish time for introductions but I'm Amy." The woman known as Amy introduced herself. If they weren't in a potentially life threatening situation, Clara would've laughed.

"My name's Clara. Clara Oswald" she replied back, fixated on the angel.

"Nice to meet you Clara Oswald" she said warmly. Clara only nodded in response, terrified on blinking.

"Come on!" she gently coaxed the traumatised Clara. Clara's legs eventually obeyed her wishes and she ran after her new friend, slamming the door behind in an attempt to prolong the angel and give them a heads start.

Their pounding footsteps reverberated through the dead hallway. The lights constantly flickered on and off, signalling the angel had opened the door. Deciding to be brave, Clara risked a look behind her and found the angel a few metres away. Turning back, she found Amy to be missing.

Before Clara could question this, a hand gripped hers and she was yanked backwards with a small yelp. Landing on her bottom, Clara found herself in a classroom with the door locked to prevent the angel from getting in before looking up to see Amy and a man arguing.

"You didn't have to pull her so roughly" she hissed at him.

"So? Be glad I even bothered to help her!" the man retorted smugly. Looking at her, Clara could see a look of pure rage in her eyes and moved backwards slightly. God knows what happens to people who incur the wrath of this woman.

"Who do you even think you are?" Amy questioned, looking the man up and down. She was clearly not impressed by the stranger's antics and abrasive behaviour. It sort of reminded Clara of her current Doctor, whacky and unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Whilst his previous incarnation explored his new surroundings, the Twelfth Doctor had enough time to theorise how his previous incarnation could even be here and why the universe wasn't collapsing because of it.<p>

A whirring sound snapped him out of his hive of thoughts. Turning towards his predecessor, he saw the younger man fiddling around with his sonic screwdriver.

"_Probably scanning the nearby vicinity and trying to pinpoint where he is" _the Twelfth Doctor mentally surmised. He eventually heard his predecessor grunt in frustration and rolled his eyes. Oh, what a kid he could be a times.

When the lights all around them went off, he wasn't at all surprised.

"Sorry!" Eleven whispered as he flicked the light back on. Twelve watched him, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He watched as his "Eleventh" incarnation as he slowly made his way back to his original position.

"You're such a child…" the Twelfth Doctor mused, smirking at the insulted look painted on his predecessors face.

"Well, that's just _rude!" _Eleven exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms into the air. Twelve laughed at him softly and it was then that eleven took notice of his eyes.

"Your eyes…" the predecessor said softly, attracting the attention of twelve. He knew this moment was coming.

"They're so _old…._impossibly old" eleven said, voicing his discoveries. He suddenly felt very suspicious of this unusual stick insect dressed as a magician. "Who are you?" he asked softly.

Twelve stared at him for a few seconds before he slowly began to pull out his sonic screwdriver. Eleven unwittingly mimicked him, pulling his own out of his coat pocket. The two held the identical looking screwdrivers close to each other until they were almost touching.

"You're not…" Eleven trailed off, struggling to find the words.

"I am." Twelve confirmed.

"But I'm on my last regeneration cycle" he hissed, frustrated by the impossibility.

"Well OBVIOUSLY something life changing is going to happen isn't it!" the Twelfth Doctor remarked sarcastically.

"So you're me? You're the Doctor?" the predecessor asked the current incarnation, both oblivious to the slow creak of the door opening until it was too late.

"The Doctor?!" a female voice called out, attracting the attention of both aliens. Eleven spun around while twelve looked up and both their eyes rested on the blonde girl staring at them shocked.

* * *

><p>Amy, Clara and the mysterious man kept their eyes on the angel that managed to enter the room after the lights suddenly went out for a split second.<p>

"Keep your eyes on it!" the man ordered them. The two girls complied silently as he started fishing through his pockets, attempting to find something.

"Now's not the time to go fishing!" Amy yelled at him.

"I left it behind…stupid me." The man chided himself before turning back to the two girls, evidently leaving the burden of looking at the angel on their shoulders.

"Right, you have to stay here and keep your eyes on the angel. I have to go and get something from…" he trailed off. "The reason I managed to get here." He finished off. Amy huffed while a fearful Clara grabbed him by his arm.

"No. We don't even know we can trust you!" she yelled reasonably.

"You have to…please." The man pleaded. Clara shook her head and the man was silent for a few minutes.

Eventually, he pulled Clara's face towards his and looked into her eyes. Clara saw ancient, soft eyes staring back at her fearful ones. She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach and felt like she should know this man.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor" he said. Amy gasped as she took her eyes off the angel to stare at this strange man, a big mistake.

* * *

><p>"Rose, where'd you go- Oh, hello there!" a tall, skinny man entered besides the girl and greeted the two stranger while Rose continued gawping at them.<p>

"Well…things have just got interesting." The Eleventh Doctor said, looking at the two with surprise in his eyes.

_To be continued_

There you have it! Next chapter may be a little late, I have exams soon and have to start revising!


End file.
